Nin Shuriken
The are small throwing stars used by the Ninningers to unlock their powers, forms, and Mecha by placing them into the Ninja Ichibantou, then spinning them. The Ninningers can also throw copies of their transformation Nin Shuriken for various kinds of attacks. The Shuriken are divided into three types: , Weapon-enhancing Nin Shuriken, and }}. When the Ninningers sharpen their enough times, the purified Sealing Shuriken used to create Youkai can transform into new Nin Shuriken to expand their arsenal. List Chip-less Nin Shuriken 01. Aka-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|AkaNinger Shuriken 02. Ao-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|AoNinger Shuriken 03. Ki-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|KiNinger Shuriken 04. Shiro-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|ShiroNinger Shuriken 5-1422101796.jpg|MomoNinger Shuriken Shinobimaru Shuriken.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Red Dragonmaru Shuriken.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Blue Transformation Nin Shuriken * - Allows AkaNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows AoNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows KiNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows ShiroNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows MomoNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows StarNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . Still shuriken01.jpg|AkaNinger Shuriken Still shuriken02.jpg|AoNinger Shuriken Still shuriken03.jpg|KiNinger Shuriken Still shuriken04.jpg|ShiroNinger Shuriken Still shuriken05.jpg|MomoNinger Shuriken Starninger Shuriken .jpg|StarNinger Shuriken Weapon/Attack Nin Shuriken * - An elemental Nin Shuriken marked with the kanji for , this Shuriken is capable of launching Ninjutsu attacks based on five elements marked with their respective kanji by turning the blade to the appropriate setting of choice before being inserted into the Ninja Ichibantou, making it announce the name of the Ninjutsu the current setting would unleash. This Shuriken was given to the Ninningers by Yoshitaka during the start of their training. ** : Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce as a pillar of fire is jettisoned from the weapon and launched at the target. First used in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. ** : Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce " as a stream of water either splashes onto the target or turns the weapon into a self-propelled surfboard for the user to ride. It can also release a white steam for evacuating purposes. ** : Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce " as a flurry of leaves and twigs sends the target flying. It can also summon a green net from the ground for catching purposes. ** : Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce as a gold-colored metal washing pan falls onto the head of the target. It can also release a bigger energy version of the same pan to use as a barrier. ** : Uses the , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce as an explosion sends dirt near the target to blind and disorient them. * - An elemental Nin Shuriken that is capable of launching Ninjutsu attacks based on either wind or lightning by twisting the core to the desired setting of choice, with the settings being marked with their respective kanji. This Shuriken comes with StarNinger's Ninja Sword Gun. ** ** Still 5ton-shuriken01.jpg|Goton Nin Shuriken (Fire Setting) Still 5ton-shuriken02.jpg|Goton Nin Shuriken (Water Setting) Still 5ton-shuriken03.jpg|Goton Nin Shuriken (Wood Setting) Still 5ton-shuriken04.jpg|Goton Nin Shuriken (Metal Setting) Still 5ton-shuriken05.jpg|Goton Nin Shuriken (Earth Setting) Furai Shuriken (Thunder Setting) .jpg|Furai Nin Shuriken (Wind Setting) Furai Shuriken (Lightning Setting) .jpg|Furai Nin Shuriken (Lightning Setting) Otomo Nin Shuriken * - Summons the Otomo Nin Shinobimaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked Otomo Nin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . * - Summons the Otomo Nin Dragomaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin Drago. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked Otomo Nin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . * - Summons the Otomo Nin Dumpmaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked Otomo Nin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . * - Summons the Otomo Nin Wanmaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked Otomo Nin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . * - Summons the Otomo Nin Byunmaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked Otomo Nin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . * - Created from a purified Sealing Shuriken, this Otomo Nin Shuriken summons the Otomo Nin Paonmaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin Paon. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . * - Summons the Otomo Nin UFOmaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin UFO. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . * - Summons the Otomo Nin Surfermaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin Surfer. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . * Otomo Nin Shuriken: Rodeomaru - Summons the Otomo Nin Rodeomaru when used in the Ninja StarBurger. Also completes the helmet for BisonKing. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Dxshurikenjin6.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Red Dxshurikenjin7.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Blue Ki-3.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Yellow Shi-4.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: White Momo-5.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Pink DX-PaonMaru-3.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Paonmaru DX-UFOMaru-3.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: UFOmaru 10959552 10205976094906044 8187726428189697187 n zpsl0wvr5uv.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Surfermaru 10898147 10205976094786041 6926443508475072139 n zpsmcdonnrd.jpg|Otomo Nin Shuriken: Rodeomaru Movie-Exclusive Nin Shuriken * Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho Nin Shuriken - Forces something of giant size to shrink down to a normal, human size. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Used exclusively in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. * - Transforms into a Otomo Nin, which can also combine with Shurikenjin to form Shurikenjin Tridoron. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Used exclusively in . Shrinking Shuriken.jpg|Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho Nin Shuriken Tridoron_Shuriken.jpg|Tridoron Nin Shuriken Yo Shuriken The are evil counterparts of the Nin Shuriken which are utilized by Kibaoni Army Corps. These Yo Shuriken can be created from one of Yoshitaka Igasaki's purified Sealing Shuriken, provided one had fallen into Kyuemon's hands. * - Used by Kyuemon Izayoi for various purposes, mainly to allow monsters to grow giant size. It is marked with the kanji for . * - Created from Youkai Kasha's purified Sealing Shuriken and transformed into its current state by Kyuemon Izayoi, this Yo Shuriken can be used to summon the Giant Youkai Gashadokuro. It is marked with the kanji for . Yokai Shuriken .jpg|Goton Yo Shuriken Yokaiyoshuriken.jpg|Gashadokuro Yo Shuriken Category:Collectible Devices Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Arsenal (Ninninger) Category:Special Systems